


Alluka's Adventures in Plunderland

by sylveonimbus (cloud_sakura)



Series: hunter clan here we stand [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Adventure & Romance, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_sakura/pseuds/sylveonimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you leave kids alone, they smoke weed. zoldyck kids, when capable of free will, make friends and run off to give hunter exams, which might be slightly worse.</p><p>aka, the one in which alluka blazes it, zoldyck style (and then some.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. -alluka-

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. for the purposes of this fic, the official hunter language has japanese roots but is also somewhat related to several other languages for the purpose of creating a universal and official tongue for the rest of the world. 
> 
> 2\. alluka or nanika, when talking in plural (they/them) refer to both of themselves, and when using she/her, refer to one of them, aka the current narrator at the point. for a clue: nanika refers to killua with his name, and alluka calls him onii’chan.
> 
> (don’t ask me to explain further yet. all complaints can be sent to pariston hill, p.o. box 666, dark continent.)

In retrospect, she could have _maybe_ put that less bluntly, as Nanika gently points out after he has stormed out of the door.

However. the deed is done, and Onii’chan was probably sulking in Central Park by now, and really, he should know better than to give her the perfect opportunity to escape. She feels a little guilty, really, but there are some ways in which their blood will always remind them where they came from, and the mile-wide protective streak he has is honestly perhaps one of the most annoying things he’s capable of.

And honestly, she’s _sixteen_ , she’s perfectly capable of trying out the exam at this point. Onii’chan can’t protect her forever. not from _him_. Nanika agrees with her on this - they can’t take him lightly anymore.

The license is going to be just another incentive to stop... _him_...from trying anything. The backing of the entire Hunter Association counts.

She leaves the note in their favorite stuffed toy, the one Onii’chan had bought for them three years ago, letting it absorb her _Nen_ before she neatly tucks it into the stitches of the fluffy tiger. He’ll have to pick it apart to find it, but it’s okay. They both can sleep without it now, even when he’s on missions and she can’t cuddle someone at night when she has those nightmares. She’s grown up.

Alluka’s stronger now. much stronger than she had been years ago. Nanika is too.

She casually exits the flat, coming face to face with Mrs Hill, who lives across them. “Killua’s out?”

She’s prepared for this, fortunately. “Yes, I’m going to his office to drag him home, he needs some sleep.” It’s not a complete lie, which is why it’s easy to school her expression into something resembling worry. “He overworks himself so much.”

“Oh, boys - back in my days, they used to fairly follow us about, moony-eyed, not like that brother of yours - so dedicated to his work and his family.”

Alluka is tempted, just for a moment, to talk about the days when Killua _did_ follow someone about, fairly moony-eyed himself, but she doesn’t have time - the train leaves in twenty minutes, and Mrs Hill will keep her talking for forty if given a chance. Instead, she smiles and does an affected eye-roll. That apparently satisfies Mrs Hill, because she tuts and tells her to get her brother to date, and when she turns to open the door, Alluka takes her chance to escape.

_I’m sorry Onii’chan, but I have to try._  



	2. -killua-

“Hey.” There’s a rustling, probably of bedclothes, over the speaker (Killua forces away the images that arise in his overactive brain), and then a sleepy, incredulous voice. Shit. How had the timezone difference escaped him? He's at least five hours ahead - it's probably two in the morning out there.

“Wh - _Killua?!_ Is that really you? Oh god, are you safe?! Is Alluka okay?”

“Yeah. _Calm down_. Yeah, she’s fine. I just - I called for a favor.”

“Of course.” His cheeks burn at the instant reply - why does this feeling never fade?

“I need you to check in for this year’s exam.”

“...” Silence. Absolute silence. Killua feels sweat bead on his neck - this isn’t the wrong decision, is it? Even if he refuses, he knows, technically, that he’s capable of standing up to Illumi now. But she’d been so sure. and he really will feel...safer. 

_(“You don’t need to do it alone, Onii’chan! You’re no better than he was that way!”)_

He winces again, the words hitting him like aftershock. She’s right, of course. Alluka usually is. But Gon hasn’t replied yet.

“...Is that okay?”

“What?”

His tone changes, barely noticeably. “Will you be fine? Meeting me now?”

Killua almost giggles. Gon sounds concerned, Of course, but there’s no mistaking the suppressed excitement in his tone. “Yes, doofus. or I wouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I would,” and _there_ it is. He glares at a girl who jogs past him, grinning at his blush. Gon really hasn’t changed very much.

“I’m not you.”

“No, you’re not,” he agrees. “See you, then?”

“Of course. Let me know after you talk to Cheadle?”

“Of course. and -”

“And?” He suddenly doesn’t want to end this call yet. not yet. The last time they’d talked had been months ago and he - he’s tried, he’s getting better, he doesn’t need to shove him away now -

“...Good night, Killua.” Gon says, softly, and the call ends. Killua’s frozen, his heart hammering in his chest, his fingers a little numb even as he listens to the dial tone.

 _When had he learnt to talk like that?_ his brain rages.

And more importantly, _am I ever going to get over him?_


	3. road to eldorado, part I: -nanika, cheadle-

**Hunter Exam Official Riddle Part I**  


_follow the sea_  
to happy hunting grounds  
climb uphill to be free 

_follow the skies_  
to the monster lair  
and simply trust your eyes 

Alluka’s still fixating on _skies_ , biting her lip as she checks the sheet over again. Nanika assumes it means the South Star. Either way, the people on the train don’t seem very bright, because they all got on the train in the _exact opposite direction_ , and none of them seem to have done it to throw a potentially panicking Killua Zoldyck off their scent.

The lights, however, are. Bright, that is. Nanika doesn’t like the lights too much, her eyes are too sensitive for them, but it’s nice seeing Alluka watch them. They don’t often get the chance to go out in the city, and Alluka is radiating happiness at being out on her own.

Nanika knows Alluka is pretty, and apparently the people around them know it too, because they either keep staring at when she smiles, or wonder at her strange outfit. She has to admit, it’s a little puzzling that someone would wear something so fashionable in public transport when they’re on their way to the Hunter Exam, when they are very likely to get robbed. That’s exactly why Alluka’s wearing it though.

She can hear a person typing away on their tablet furiously next to them. He’s stiffly dressed, like a salaryman. She doesn’t have Killua’s or Gon’s senses, but even she can tell that this is the kind of person who smells like salt.

It’s time to get off, she reminds her, and Alluka nods vigorously. Everyone around her backs away, startled, which is a good thing, because that’s the moment the doors open, and she beelines for it, knocking into barely anyone on the way. When the doors close, Alluka can see several people pressing their faces to the windows, realizing that they might have made a mistake.

They’re not stupid. Killua isn’t allowed to talk about the Hunter Exam by covenant, but she’s smart enough to figure out that the train to the exam site is a detour.

Alluka will run, instead.

They need to change into slightly more drab clothes first though, so they head for the nearest public toilet. It shouldn’t be too crowded on a platform this empty, and it isn’t.

There’s just a boy standing in front of the mirror.

He jerks his head around when the door opens. He has a rather large cut on his forehead, and he looks petrified. Shit. Wro-

“-ng toilet, shit, I’m so sorry,” the boy babbles, raising his hands. He’s in a white outfit with ripped sleeves, and he has very alarmed (alarming?) eyebrows and really nice arms, Nanika registers with some bemusement, even within their horrified babbling. Not that it matters.

“It’s okay - wait, let me get that for you,” Alluka says, and Nanika doesn’t even have time to protest, before she’s leaning forward, hair falling over and concealing her eyes, and Nanika’s in the open. Shit. She touches his forehead, cursing Alluka the entire time - _wait, is she giggling? Why is she giggling?_ The cut heals in a flare of _Ren_ , and when Nanika allows Alluka to take over again, the boy is touching the place where the scar had been in awe. Even the last traces of blood are gone, of course. Nanika doesn’t do anything by halves.

“That’s amazing,” he blurts, a little starry-eyed. “Who are you?”

There are a lot of ways to answer that question. _Classified information for the past sixteen years_ , Nanika advises, and Alluka nearly snorts out loud in response. _What?_ It’s obvious some of Killua’s snark would have rubbed off on her.

“I’m Alluka,” is what she opts for in the end. Hiding in plain sight, of course. She deliberates on asking his name, but decides against it. “What were you doing in here?”

“I- well, this is embarrassing, but I actually missed my stop,” he says sheepishly. “And I got myself injured when I ran into a door-” he’s leaving things out, she realizes, there’s no way someone with this kind of aura can get an injury this easily. “I guess I’ll just have to run to the site now.”

Alluka stares at him. “You do know that the train stops at Mount Carlos City right?”

“Yes?” He looks confused. “We still have to run uphill.”

Alluka represses the urge to facepalm; Nanika internally scolds her. “Um, no. Seattlement is our Exam venue, diagonally opposite on the map, and it has saltwater croc-eaters. Hence, monster lair.”

“No, it isn’t.” The boy grins, suddenly. “You can use _Gyo_ , right?”

“Yes? What are you getting at -” The official sitemap is brandished at her, and Alluka frowns, before the light goes off in their brain. “Oh. _Ohhh._ ”

Sure enough, if you draw a line between Seattlement and Mount Carlos, the red dot blinking like a beacon is right down the middle of the line. Topographically, it's near Zaban City, Alluka recalls, and it’s actually located pretty high above sea level.

This isn’t...an ordinary exam. Alluka’s grin widens, and for the first time, Nanika smiles internally along with her.

It’s a hunt. A _treasure hunt_.

The boy looks nervously at the door. “Um, we can have this conversation outside, right?”

He hasn’t even finished his sentence when the door bangs open, and a little girl enters, takes a look at both of them and makes a scandalized noise, before rushing into a stall anyway.

This day is getting _rapidly_ weirder. 

“I’m watching you!” The girl announces from behind the door of her stall, and Alluka can’t help it - she starts snickering. “You know what, I think that’s a better idea. I’ll even let you travel with me, if you can keep up.” It thrills Nanika inside - this is what Killua had always said to them. She’s now testing it on someone else, and it’s... _honestly_ kind of awesome. “So, think you can keep up, mister?”

“Zushi,” he says brightly. Even his eyebrows perk up. “It would be an honor.”

“Gross,” the little girl complains again, and this time he starts giggling too.

***

Cheadle has had experience with several exasperating people. Ging and Pariston are the highest on the list, for different reasons, with Netero right after. But Netero’s dead now, bless his poor departed soul, and Cheadle’s considering striking his name off the list.

Someone’s rapidly beating him to the punch now, anyway.

“You seem to be enjoying this, Cheadle ventures, and Biscuit Krueger grins at her, like she didn’t just deliver around _fourteen thousand people_ into saltwater crocodile-eater friendly territory. Granted, it’s basic geography, but really now?

“Are you kidding?” she says, eyes sparkling as she moves around two more chess pieces on the map (plotting out her next hunt, Cheadle guesses). “This is the most fun I’ve had since Greed Island. And they can get out of there easily enough when they realize where they are.”

“ _Greed Island,_ ” Cheadle echoes disbelievingly. She’s developing a headache. She’ll need to tell Beans to get her aspirin soon.

“Greed Island,” Miss Krueger confirms, and touches the blue stone on her neck. “Damn, that was fun. Wish those kids would join me again.”

“ _Those kids._ ” Cheadle has to assume she’s talking about Ging’s son and...the little assassin kid who used to follow him about. The one who was the only Hunter to pass around four years ago. He’s serving as an examiner this year too. 

As if on cue, her phone pings. She flips it open to see an email titled _examiner request_.

“I’ll bet it’s Gon,” Miss Krueger says, sounding delighted. “He must have heard Killua was picked as an examiner!”

It is. “He’s also requesting third level protection for the fourth phase of the exam, because _S-class criminal_ Illumi Zoldyck is apparently likely to _‘turn up.’_ ”  


“Oooh, that would be bad,” Biscuit replies absently. “I’d advise you do what he says.” One of the chess pieces mysteriously disappears into a marsh near what Cheadle assumes is Seattlement. “Oh damn, there goes another group.”

Right. Her headache flares. The list is definitely due for an update.

***

It isn’t until they’re halfway to the city, in the middle of a wooded area that Nanika decides to remind Alluka about something, making her stop, her mouth falling open. “Shit.”

“What?” Zushi comes to a stop next to her, looking puzzled.

Alluka shivers, glaring at no one in particular, because even though she has her backpack, she doesn’t have any privacy left. “I forgot to change out of my clothes.”

Nanika smiles triumphantly. _Revenge is a dish best served **cold**._

 _That’s a terrible pun, have you been talking to Stick Dinner - and you’re shivering too!_ Alluka retorts, and she laughs and laughs and feels more free than she ever has before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a great start to the first arc amirite
> 
> nanika's really hard to write because of the dual personality thing, but i'm having so much fun with this, holy shit. the first few chapters are basically exposition, hence the rapid posting. i might end up doing this daily depending on my schedule. and my muse.
> 
> also yes, south star, because everything in hxh world is topsy turvy. i'll explain how alluka controls nanika's healing in one of the next chapters!


End file.
